User talk:Mara the Otterwarrior
Hi Mara the Otterwarrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:36, November 1, 2009 Hi! Welcome to Redwall Wiki, Mara the Otterwarrior! I'm one of the wiki artists here. Fill out your userpage so we can all get to know you! If you need any help with anything just leave a message on my talkpage, see ya! P.S. I'm not usually on this wiki anymore because I have trouble logging in but I still check my messages & such regularly ;) Neildown Talk page Hi! Welcome to Redwall Wiki, Mara the Otterwarrior! I'm one of the wiki artists here. Fill out your userpage so we can all get to know you! If you need any help with anything just leave a message on my talkpage, see ya! P.S. I'm not usually on this wiki anymore because I have trouble logging in but I still check my messages & such regularly ;) Neildown Talk page -- 18:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello. You may want to ask User:Sambrook the Otter|Sambrook the Otter or Danthemanb about that. Dan is the one who helped me do mine. For the picture on your userpage you can go to preferences and upload a file off of your computer for that. :) Neildown-- 18:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Greetings Welcome to the wiki, Mara!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 01:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hola! Welcome to the wiki Mara, have fun, if you have any questions contact me... actually you might want to see Bluestripe the Wild or Dantheman, they've been here longer : ) --Penglens Who needs logic? 18:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No, it's a scene from the Redwall TV series Season 2. Thanks though:D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i be's an otter warrior too!welcome or late welcome! happy holidays!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 15:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC)